One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 27
Rhea and Ashlynn ran through the forest at high speeds, swinging from branches, avoiding getting hit by trees and animals. Rhea constantly looked back to Ashlynn who was holding on for dear life. "Ashlynn, we can walk if you want." "No.. This is much faster.. Besides we need to hurry. I'm not sure how much longer you'll last." "I'll be fine." Rhea swing on a branch, flinging then above the trees. In the far distance, a robot was defeated and rusted. "Kent.." Rhea said slowly, filled with worry. They dove head first back into the forest. Rhea grabbed onto a vine to bring their descend to a halt. "You don't need to worry about him. From what I seen so far, Kent can handle himself... The only problem... He's an idiot." "I can't argue with you there." Rhea laughed as she ran through the forest. - Faust stood up to Alexander. "Your father was a great man. If you can't see it, so be it. But I'm not going sitting here and try to get you to see that." Faust walked out the cave and looked back. "If you are Alexander.. You would come too." Alexander sat there. His face hidden behind his knees and his hair. "I can't.. I just can't watch my citizens suffer." "So you're going to hide from it, or stop it?" Faust asked as he walked away. "When you find your answer, find me." Alexander sniffed, tears crawled down his face. "Faust.. Father.... Reina... Terry... Carolina... Louis.. I'm a lost cause.. Why do I deserve to live? What have I done to live? I'm useless... I-I don't want anyone else to die.. I'm tired of the blood. The misery. The oppression." A hand was placed on his head. Alexander looked up to the old man. "F-father?" "Listen Alexander. You were born to be great. You are the heir to the throne. A warrior. If you want this to end, you have to end it. Stand up son." Alexander stood up, avoiding the gaze of his father. "I cant do it.. I'm not strong." "Alexander... Strength is being able to handle whatever life throws at you. You are strong. When you realize that you'll be unstoppable." Alexander looked up to his father as he started to fade. "Father! You can't be leaving me!" "I'm sorry son.. But my time is up. I can no longer stay in this realm." Bedlam started to float upwards. "I love you Alexander... And do me a favor.. Tell Terry I love him as well." Bedlam vanished, leaving Alexander alone. "Terry..... He's alive?" Alexander took a deep breath. "Thank you father... I'm going to try..." Alexander stepped out the cave and looked up into the dark blood red sky. He walked forward. "I'm done running.. I have to grow up one day.. I can't hide behind my family any longer." He looked passed his hair. "I'm ready." - Sinbad and Liana walked in on the aftermath of the battle between Kent and Leone. Sinbad started to laugh. "I knew he would win!" Liana stared at Sinbad, filled with confusion. "I'm not sure what goes through that head of yours. But whatever." Sinbad slid down into the crater left by the giant robot, to Kent who was shaking Leone. "WAKE UP!! GIVE ME THAT DAMN KEY!!!" Kent yelled into Leone's unconscious body. "Dammit Dammit Dammit Da- oh hey Sinbad." "Yo!" Sinbad waved making his way over. "I guess I wasn't needed here." He turned to Liana. "Liana, did anything happen here today?" Liana stopped in her tracks. "What? There's rookies galore. Leone was dethroned, Gear Lord arrived with The Dark Prince, Shadow Bullet Zax shouldn't be that far behind. The island is damaged from battle, I broke my legs saving you!! And the bounty hunters are scattered along the island!" Sinbad looked back to Liana. "Huh? All that happened? I guess I forgot.. You should too." "Wha-..... Yes sir. I get it.. All we did was sight see, cause there was no trouble. It was all a false alarm." Liana smiled. "Is this because of Faust?" "Of course. He asked me to keep his life hidden. I owe him my life. He's saved me hundreds of times before. This is the least I could do." Sinbad held out his hand for Kent. "Come on. We can't have you rusting like that robot of yours." Kent shook his hand, and stood up. His clothes were stained in blood and mud. "Thank you so much. I can't have people thinking I'm a hero." Kent smiled and laughed. Sinbad looked into Kent's eyes. "You remind me so much of someone.. I forget who... But I do remember he was a great man." "Thank you." Kent looked down to Leone. "What're you going to do with him?" "We were never needed so we can't take him... I'm sure his crew will find him." Sinbad shrugged and Kent nodded. - Faust was walking through the forest when he was suddenly picked up off the ground. "AHHHH!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" "OW!! Can you stop yelling please?" Rhea asked as the stopped in a tree. "My ears are extra sensitive right now." Ashlynn slid off Rhea's back. "Hey Faust. Where have you been?" "With the Radical Force Four." "Sinbad?" "Sinbad." Faust nodded. "And before you ask, yes he knows, no he's not going to tell anyone." "I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to ask what the hell happened to you? You were running to somewhere and somehow got caught by Sinbad?" "That is so true. I was trying to get some.... I forgot what I was going to get..... Oh yeah! The Argite Flower!" He turned to Rhea. "Mind dropping me off at the castle?" Rhea looked down on him sleepily. "Can't do it.. My head is throbbing. I can't even think straight anymore." Rhea fell over. "Nap time." Faust kneeled down next to her, he examined her being, and moved her hair. "She's an elf? That makes sense.. That roar earlier must've hurt like hell." Faust looked up to Ashlynn. "I'm guessing you did something to help her pain?" "Of course. What kind of nurse would I be if I didn't?" "True. Now in order for her to be back at 100% we have three options. 1. We wait for her to heal by herself. 2. We find some herbs that aren't indigenous to this island." "Neither of those would help us. It'll take too long." "Which brings me to our final option. One you might not like...we give her your blood." "I refuse." "I knew it. Fine.. We could always see if the marines got anything for us to use." Faust stared at Ashlynn. "I'll be back, watch over her and protect her." Faust jumped out of the tree and rolled to his feet. "Give me 30 minutes!" He waved as he dashed away. "Be safe.." Ashlynn said under her breath. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters